


Catching Lightning

by SutanSpencer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, proposal, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutanSpencer/pseuds/SutanSpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day turns into so much more. PURE FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I forgot how fluffy this was and OMG i cry every time. Also this is my very first phanfic i have ever posted on ao3 so please give it a like and reblog if you enjoyed it…

Dan POV

We walked out of the cafe, hands lightly brushing as we both tried to push through the door at the same time. Phil’s hand grabbed mine, pulling me through the exit. He laughed lightly, his tongue poking out the side, the way it always did when he was happy. I shook my head, laughing along at our silliness. I looked up, noting how heavy the clouds where beginning to appear. I looked back at Phil, surprised to see him looking at me already, a small smile covering his lips. My breathe hitched at the sight. The way he looked at me, it was as if, it was as if he was seeing the sky for the first time. I could only smile back, entwining our fingers, and pulling him forward. We should probably get back to the flat before the rain really started.

I walked quickly, pulling him along, gaining little giggles from him as I tripped over my own feet. His giggles turned to outright laughter when I felt the first drop of water splatter onto my forehead; causing me to swear lightly. He pulled me to a stop, his fingers still laced through my own. I turned quickly, once again slipping over myself, falling into him, My body collided with his, my free hand coming up to lay on his chest. I smiled at the strong sensation of his heart beating under my palm.

He slipped his hand onto my waist, pulling me upward into a more upright position, his features holding a slight smile. He took two steps back, pushing me with him. I glanced around us, only to see we where in a somewhat private enclosure; a fountain sat to the right of us, and tall grey buildings stood in a square around it, their colour matching the sky above. We stood, close together, yet not nearly close enough, with no sounds other than our light breathing, and the light rain around us. It was perfect.

He brought our still entangled hand from between our bodies, holding them slightly away our bodies. He moved his hand away from me, only to slip it over the one I left on his chest, guiding it up to his shoulder slowly. I felt his hand drop back down to my waist, pulling me closer than before. It was then that I understood what was happening.

“Phil, you know I can’t” I whispered lowering my head.

“I’ll take the lead, I won’t let you fall.” he told me, I felt safe with him, no questions asked. I looked back into his blue eyes, finding nothing but love and warmth. It was without warning that he took a step back, pulling me with him. In my alarm, I looked down.

“Keep your eyes locked on mine.” He said softly, causing me to look back into the cool tides of blue I had fallen so hard for. He stepped forward, pushing me back, his hand on my waist keeping me steady as I tried not to fumble over myself. He smiled at me, letting me know, all I had to do was drop into him, and he would guide me through this with ease. With this thought, we were off.

We moved quickly, my voice pushing out a melody, humming lightly. Our steps complimented the other, one going forward, as the other went back. We moved in a timeless manner, one that went deeper than anything I have ever known. He let me go, pushing me out, and raising his arm, pulling mine with it, his other hand pulling on my hip, sending my body into a twirl under his careful touch. I let my head fall back, laughing lightly. The rain had started falling a bit harder, splashing around our feet as he pulled me back into his arms.

Our chest touched, our faces so close to each other, yet never close enough to satisfy me. He began his steady movements again. Pushing us out of the comfortable little space we had created. He lead us around the rectangular space, the rain getting caught in his eyelashes, making his beautiful eyes stand out even more. I heard a soft melody, growing louder as time went on. We both looked up in confusion, our eyes falling upon a woman smiling softly at us, on her covered porch sat a black sound box, the soft music falling from it sweetly. I recognized the lyrics quickly, singing along softly with them.

Phil pushed me backward once more, regaining my full attention. He looked at me again, nearly daring me to be afraid. He let go of my hand, putting it on my hip, letting his other hand fall across my body to meet the other. He pushed upward and back, forcing me to grip onto his shoulders as I was suddenly in the air.

He smiled again as my feet met a platform, I looked to the side, seeing he had placed me on top of the side of the fountain. I looked back at him, a small shocked giggle leaving my lips. He stepped up shortly after, the splash of the water rising and falling, becoming nothing more than a background noise. He held my hands in his, stepping forward, before bringing us back again; he quickly maneuvered around me, turning me again, sliding off the fountain once more. He pulled me forward, holding my weight again as I was lifted off the fountain. My body slid along his, until my feet where placed on the ground. I couldn’t help the smile that followed as I understood just how safe he truly wanted me.

He pushed us back again, both hands firmly on my waist. Thunder cracked above us, reminding us of the rain falling around our feet. He moved quickly again, my hands lightly pressing into his shoulders. We looked up as thunder cracked above us again, releasing the downpour of rain I had expected. I let my arms fall back from his shoulders, fanning them out widely, as he kept moving us in a circle. We spun as the rain fell in sheets, cold yet refreshing. I couldn’t help the laugh the escaped me. My hair was soaked, falling behind my head, my clothes drenched through, clinging to my body, yet this is was one of the best days of my life. I fell back into Phil, who had a huge grin on his face. He pulled me close again, the moment suddenly tender and fragile.

I clasped my hands together, wedged tightly between our bodies. His hands found my hips, moving us slowly, hardly at all. I stood close enough to let my head drop on his shoulder, finding contentment in the action alone. He swayed us lightly, kissing sweetly at my neck, the touches light like a feather caressing the skin. It was loving. The music playing before, drifted to a close, leaving the air heavy in its wake. His hand gently pushed between us, his skin lightly brushing against mine. A firm material was placed in my hand. I stepped back slowly, curious to the object.

It was a black box, open, revealing a thin silver band inside. My mouth dropped open, my eyes watering at the small container, holding such a big piece of my future within it. I looked up, the rain still soaking into his lashes, he was breathtaking. He had a small smile placed lightly on his lips, holding nothing but me, the box, and our small perfect little moment in time.

“I love you” He whispered softly. He moved forward, his lips pressing to mine, sealing our already entwined fate.

We were wet, the time was unconventional, I was cold, embarrassed that we had been seen by the unknown woman, scared of the future, and overwhelmed at how a lazy day turned into something so momentous. I couldn’t be happier. It was perfect. Our perfect little storm, our perfect moment.

FIN


End file.
